1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a negative pressure care bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Care beds are now widely used by bedfast patients such as paralytics and semi-paralytics. However, there are several problems with the existing care beds: first, due to limitation of structure thereof, indoor defecation may cause strange smell that is difficult to be eliminated, which affects living environment, does harm to patients' health, and brings great inconvenience to nurses; second, turn-over of patients causes bodies thereof to deviate from defecation holes, and thus cushions are easily to be polluted, which brings great convenience for nursing; third, cushions used by bedfast patients are normally very humid, which often causes the patients to get bedsore; fourth, as bedding articles such as cushions are to be changed, nurses need to move the patients, which is tedious and labor consuming, and thus increasing nursing difficulty and inconvenience; fifth, unconscious defecation of paralytics pollutes bed sheets and bodies thereof; sixth, long-term sleeping thereof causes wet lung; and last, disturbance of blood circulation occurs at small arteries and capillary vessels of body parts under negative pressure.